The One That Changed My Life
by X.RandomFanfictioner.X
Summary: I sigh in my dressing room. I am in my huge world tour. My first. Without you. I stare in the mirror. Nothing but guilt, sadness, and loneliness. I wish you were here to cheer me up. Help me get prepared. I close my eyes and think of a memory of you. You left me. Even though, I loved you and you loved me. And then I realized you were 'The One That Got Away'. One-shot/Song-fic


Here's a little guide to my first One-Shot/Song-fic!

_Italicized- Memory of Austin & Ally_

_Underlined/Italicized- Song/Lyrics_

I do not own 'The One That Got Away' By: Katy Perry

I do not own Austin & Ally

Hope you guys will like this little story I made up!

Enjoy;D

_**The One That Changed My Life**_

* * *

Ally's POV

I sigh in my dressing room. I am in my huge world tour. My first. Without you. I stare in the mirror. Nothing but guilt, sadness, and loneliness. I wish you were here to cheer me up. Get me physiqued. Help me get prepared. I close my eyes and think of a memory of you.

* * *

_"Austin, get back here!" I yell. I was chasing him. We were currently in the woods, where our treehouse is. He had sprayed me with his water hose at his house and he ran into the woods. He had hid behind one of these trees I think but I really didn't know. I then crouched and started to stealth my way through the trees. I was approaching the tree house and then I heard the bushes rustle. I proceeded to run to the tree house before somebody tackled. I screamed out and closed my eyes, tightly._

_"Hey, hey. It's just me. Austin." He comforted me. He then hugged me tight and calmed down. I stopped whimpering and opened my eyes. I looked deep into his dark hazel orbs. He started to lean in to kiss me but since he tackled me I decided to tease him. Right when he was about to connect our lips, I quickly turned and looked away. He lightly pecked my ear and noticed what he had kissed._

_"Hey! Ally, you are such a te-" I then kissed him on the lips for a while._

_"What about now?" I asked, pulling away from the kiss._

_"Eh." He said, shrugging his shoulders. I roll my eyes and push him off and we went back to his house, hand-in-hand._

* * *

I smile at that memory. I look at the mirror once more before putting my make-up equipment away. I bite my lip and get myself ready for the last concert of the tour. Our home town. Good 0l' Miami, Florida. All of our memories at this place. I smile, thinking about you. I sigh and hear Trish yelling from outside my room.

"Ally, you are on in five!" She yells. She is kind of the same but when you left, she kind of altered a little.

"Already, ready Trish!" I yell back. I get up from my chair and go out of my dressing room. Tears come out and I try to hold them in but I can't. I still wonder why you had to leave. Why you had to go? Why I was being so stupid that day? We were so happy then we got into a an argument, and everything went to a downfall. I inhale the air around me and and get ready for my last concert. I get to the stage and do my pre-warm-up before the show. I jump up and down and think about you. That's what helps me get ready. Thinking about you and the moments we had with each other. The way you were so confident. That's what makes me confident.

I go onto the grand piano on the stage and adjust the microphone on the piano. I get my hands ready and play the soft melody in the song. Yeah, I'm singing the song that I wrote about our relationship. The entire relationship. From when we met to when you left. I smile and face the curtains, as they open. I stand up and grab the microphone. The curtains open, to reveal to me the large crowd. I adjust the microphone in my hand and wave to the crowd.

"Hey guys! I'm Ally Dawson." I say into the mic. The whole crowd goes wild. I smile slightly."So, This first song."

"I wrote after my late boyfriend, Austin Moon, passed away." I shed a little tear and the crowd goes silent."I hope you guys like it."

"And I hope Austin, you love it the most." I whisper. I never felt this much sadness and loneliness in other cities before. But we are in Miami, where we first met, started dating, and where you left. I go onto my seat on the piano and put the mic back in it's stand on the piano. I smile, only a little before speaking into the mic again.

"It's called 'The One That Got Away.' I hope you like it." I speak into the mic. I let my fingers dance on the piano starting the melody. Memories start playing back as I start singing.

_Summer after high school when we first met_

_We made out in your mustang to Radiohead_

* * *

_"Hey Austin! Are you pumped for this summer. No more school!" I shout to him, as he grabbed my waist. He hugged me tight and I smiled warmly. That was going to be an awesome summer. And it was until the accident. But, I didn't know that would happen that summer._

_"Baby, I am so excited!" He says, kissing my cheek. I blushed a little and turned to where my body was facing Austin's. I started kissing him and was so happy. I never thought that, that summer would end up being horrible._

* * *

_And on my eighteenth birthday_

_We got matching tattoos_

* * *

_"Austin, are you sure about this?" I ask my boyfriend. He grabs an ink pen and nods his head. He smiles at me and starts applying the heart tattoo on my wrist. I yelp a little from the pain but Austin pecked my lips to make the pain stop and somehow it does stop. I look down at my wrist. It has a black outlined heart with the letters 'A & A' on it. I smiled at Austin, again._

_"It's-It's..." I look at him."It's beautiful." I kiss him one more time on the lips."Now... your turn." I grab the ink pen and dip it and draw the exact same thing on his wrist. I smirk and he opens his eyes. He gives me his famous smile and hugs me._

_"So, was this the best eighteenth birthday present ever?" He asks._

_"Yes,... yes it was." I replied back. We both stand up and he hugs me and then kisses me. We both put our wrist together and smile at each other._

* * *

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_

_And climb to the roof_

_Talk about our future_

_Like we had a clue_

* * *

_"Austin, I don't even think we should be doing this." I told him. Austin was breaking, yet again, into his parents' liquor cabinet._

_"Don't worry they won't know. They are going to be out for a week." He said to me. Yeah, yeah, I know but Austin doesn't drink a lot. he drinks like at least two cups and at the most three cups if he was depressed. He led me up to the top of the roof. We always went here whenever there was a problem, when we just wanted to talk, or if we just wanted to get away from the world and be... us. We both sat next to each other and he drank a little before putting it back down and closing the lid._

_"Austin, so... high school ended a week ago." I said to him. I glanced over to him."So, what are we going to do with our life. I mean we can't just go up to your parent's roof and just talk. What about college? What about a family? What about growing up?" I stared at him dead in those sparkling hazel eyes._

_"I don't know. I really don't know." He said to me."Wait, how about our music career?" I smile a little bit._

_"No, Austin. What about after music? What will we fall back on after we retire?" I ask him._

_"Well..." He hugged me closer."We will get married after I engage to you. We will have kids, that will have my appearance and your awesome personality. We will buy a big grand house and that's where we will live."_

_I pulled him in closer and pecked his lips. We both held hands and watched the sun set in the distance._

* * *

_Never planned that one day_

_I'd be losing you_

* * *

_"Austin, please don't go." I begged him._

_"I'm sorry Alls. I have to go. I can't do this anymore." He said, shedding some tears. I was begging him on the floor, crying constantly. We had both gotten into an argument earlier. A really bad one. That was when I was being stupid._

_"Can I at least have a goodbye kiss?" I begged him. He came to me and pulled me into a passionate kiss for a few minutes and then left in a snap. But that__was not it._

* * *

_But in another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_In another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were The one that got away_

_The one that got away_

* * *

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_

_Never one without the other, we made a pact_

* * *

_Me and Austin were talking in the treehouse. We ended up just staring at each other._

_"So, Austin... will you ever leave me?" I asked him, my voice breaking a little._

_"Why would I ever do that?" He asked me with a question._

_"I'm serious."_

_"Well, never. Alls, I love you, forever and always." I smiled at him. He then kissed me But I was dead wrong he would never leave me. But I somehow knew he still loved me, even when he left me._

* * *

_Sometimes when I missed you_

_I put those records on (Woah)_

* * *

_Yep, right when you left. I got our old music player and listened to our favorite records. The one we used to dance, like old-times. I sat on the couch as our most favorite song came on. I cried more and more. You had only left about three hours ago._

_"Austin, I love you." I whispered. I was pretty sure that I was hallucinating because I thought I had heard Austin say 'I love you' back to me. And what's worse. That was around when the 'Accident' had happened._

* * *

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

_Saw you downtown singing the blues_

* * *

_I remember, Trish came to my house and told me._

_"Ally, I need to tell you something. Something very urgent." Trish told me, very worried._

_"What is it? Wait, is Austin cheating on me?" I asked, on the verge of tears._

_"No, Austin __isn't cheating on you. But Austin... I saw him. And he didn't have the tattoo anymore." She told me. That tattoo. He made me and him both have that matching tattoo. What did I do? I was crying a little and looked at the tattoo. Romance. Trust. I smiled, rubbing my hand on the tattoo. Why would he remove it. I dialed his number. On the fourth ring he picked up._

_"Hey Austin! Where are you right now, I need to talk." I asked him._

_"Oh, downtown mall. Near the first store. Can't miss it." He told me._

_"Okay, bye. Love you."_

_"Love you too, Alls." He said to me, which made me smile a little._

_I got into my car and drove there. Yeah, you can't miss it. I saw him. Playing his guitar, as usual. I went over to him and sat next to him. I looked at his right wrist. Nothing there. As you can see, I got mine on my left wrist, while he got his on his left wrist. Absolutely nothing on his wrist. I felt my heart sink a little when I saw he really did remove it._

_"Austin, sweetie, where's your tattoo?" I asked him. He looked at me, with guilt."Why did you remove it? Austin..."_

_"Yes, I removed it because... I..." He stuttered and then kissed me for a few minutes and left. That is what led to me and Austin's argument. And there were a few more problems that concluded to that problem._

* * *

_It's time to face the music  
_

_I'm no longer your muse_

* * *

_"Ally, how could you be so..." He said. I had accidentally broke his favorite guitar, Luna. He found out later that day. The day of the argument. The day he left. I apologized many, many times._

_"I'm sorry, Austin. I really am. It's all my fault. Blame it all on me." I demanded him._

_"Ally, it is your fault. But you know. I still love you, okay." He told me."Let's try to not get into this arguments, again okay?"_

_"I love you, too. And we could also just repair Luna, again." I suggested._

_"Sure." He said. We both held hand-in-hand. Yeah, that was one of our many reasons for our arguments that day. I hope he knows I still love me._

* * *

_And in another life  
_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_And in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o one_

_The o-o-o-o-o one_

_The o-o-o-o-o one_

_The one that got away_

* * *

_All this money can't buy a time machine (Nooooo)_

_Can't replace you with a million rings (Nooooo)_

_I should've told you what you meant to me (Woah)_

_'Cause now I pay the price_

* * *

_Ally's Flashback/Memory in Austin's POV_

_I couldn't take it anymore. I packed my stuff and left that house. I still love Ally. But I couldn't take all of our arguments. So, I left. I was driving my car down the road. The sun started showing. I put down the car's visor and something dropped. Two things actually. Photos to be specific. The first. Me and Ally at out last prom. She was wearing a beautiful strapless red dress and I was in a nice tuxedo._

_Then the second photo. It's of me and Ally's matching tattoos. I looked at my right wrist.. Nothing. Nothing there. I closed my eyes and looked up. A truck was heading to me and CRASH. Everything blacked out._

* * *

_In another life_

_I would be your girl_

_We'd keep all our promises_

_Be us against the world_

_And in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say _

_You were The one that got away_

_The o-o-o-o-o one_

_The o-o-o-o-o one_

_The o-o-o-o-o one_

_The o-o-o-o-o one_

* * *

_Ally's POV_

_There. That was the time I just fell and fainted. I woke up to find horrible news. Austin was dead. Dead. No more him being there for me. No more hugs. No more kisses. No more 'I love you's. No more Austin & Ally._

* * *

_And in another life_

_I would make you stay_

_So I don't have to say_

_You were The one that got away_

_The one that got away_

* * *

I stopped playing the melody all the way to a sweet end. I glanced over to the crowd. Some of them were crying and cheering. I myself was crying on the song and sometimes choking on some words in the song. I thought of all the memories of me and Austin's life. From the beginning of our relationship to the end of his life. I loved him through everything. Even when he left me. Even to now. I still and always have loved him. I grab the microphone and stood center stage.

"Thank you Miami! I love all you guys!" I shouted and put the mic back to it's stand and walked off stage. I went to my dressing room, humming the song. I entered the room and saw something I never thought I did before. Austin. Austin Moon was standing in front of me. Wearing all white. He was smiling at me. I closed the dressing room behind me and smiled. He seemed almost life-like. I went over to him and hugged him. He felt as if he never died. I smiled. I glanced up at him.

"Austin. Is this real? Am I hallucinating?" I asked him, all these questions.

"No, you aren't hallucinating. It's really me just in an angel form. I missed you, Alls." He told me.

"I missed you, too. Why didn't you come earlier?"

"Well, I waited for this very special moment. You know Ally, I know your whole life ahead of you." He said to me.

"I love you, Austin. Ever since you died, I could never get you out of my head. I never got the chance to tell you I love you." I told him.

"I love you, too Ally. But I don't have much time." He tells me. He grabs me and pulls me into another passionate kiss."Alls, I love you! Don't forget me." He says, kissing me one more time before disappearing into thin air.

"I love you." I said, smiling."I would never forget you. I'll miss you."

"But don't worry. I'll love you forever & Always, Austin." I said, rubbing on the tattoo he gave me on my eighteenth birthday.


End file.
